


First Kiss

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first kiss





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger sat on the couch in the sitting room staring at the fire, herbook forgotten on her lap, and she was feeling rather lost. Firelight danced across the room casting shadows over the portraits on the wall, and she snuggled further into the couch, suddenly feeling chilled. It was Christmas, in her head she knew she should be with her parents, or at least she should want to be.

In her heart she was happy where she was and she felt ashamed that she would rather be with the Weasleys than with her own family. That wasn’t exactly true. If she wanted to be completely honest, she really wanted to be here with Ron. Her feelings for Ron, coupled with the frustration of adults not wanting to tell them what was really going on with Voldemort and Harry, left her feeling quite helpless. She’d always had the answers to every question, and it disturbed her that she couldn’t solve anything with Ron by using books or intellect. 

Their relationship was changing, friendship was slowly turning into something more,and it scared her. Her emotions around him where in a constant jumble; he had the capability to make her happy and sad at the same time. He had the power to make angry enough to hit him, and yet there were times she just wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. The feelings she had been hiding since first year had changed from the crush of a young girl, to the desires of a young woman, and she felt like she was trapped in the middle of something both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He’d told her she was wonderful, in fact the most wonderful person he’d ever met, and she wanted so much to believe that it meant he had feelings for her. Then as the weeks passed nothing, except for more arguing, and few well placed remarks about Viktor.

Hermione shook her head and wiped a couple of tears that had trickled down her cheeks, still lost inside herself. She didn’t hear the foot steps coming down the stairs, or the swift intake of breath that Ron took when he saw her sitting there.  
~  
Ron had lain in his bed for the last several hours staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were full of Hermione and her reaction to his gift. Was unusual a good thing or a bad thing? He couldn’t help but wonder what Vicky had gotten her for Christmas, and uttered a low curse under his breath. He wasn’t going to change to make her see him as something more than a friend. He was who he was, and he’d learned to accept that. When exactly had he really started seeing her as something more than a friend, and why was he so afraid to tell her how he felt?

She thought he was thick and didn’t notice things, and he was pretty sure she was under the impression he considered her just another bloke, but she wasn’t,and he had meant it when he told her she was the most wonderful person he’d ever met. He had bought the perfume in hopes of conveying the message of how he felt about her without resorting to actually saying that he fancied her. He was totally convinced she had missed the point. He finally gave up trying to fall asleep on his own and rose from bed, heading downstairs to get a butterbeer and perhaps sit by the fire. Maybe the answers would come to him there. He walked into the sitting room and the very person who wouldn’t leave his thought was sitting there, staring at the fire, and looking suspiciously like she had been crying.

"Hermione?" he whispered, "Are you crying?" Ron made his way over to the couch and sat down beside her, unsure of what to do.

"A bit" she replied glancing out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Did I do something?" He turned towards her to try and read her expression.

"No, why?" she whispered refusing to meet his gaze.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Well er... It’s usually me that makes you cry," he whispered sheepishly, and dropped his hand from her face. "Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?"

She completely broke down with his softly whispered words. Despite his surprise  
and his nervousness, he took her into his arms. He let her sob against his pajama top, her tears wetting his shoulder, and finally she stopped with great heaving shudders.

"I got you wet," she whispered, still hiding her eyes. "I’m sorry."

"So what set you off? These were my best pajama’s," he whispered into her hair.

He was certain she could hear his heart pounding, and yet he wasn’t ready to let her go. He liked holding her in his arms, and he would hold her there for as long as she would allow.

"It’s just everything," she sighed. "Harry is so angry, and no one will tell us anything despite all we’ve already seen."

"I know, I’m worried about him." Ron answered her sigh with one of his own, "I’ve never seen him this bitter, and that’s including when Wormtail got away."

Ron ran his hands up and down her back the way his mother did when he cried when he was small.

"I thought this thing with Cho would help," she replied. "I can’t believe she actually kissed him."

Ron smiled into her hair and drew back a bit, "There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you about that," he said seriously. "Do you really think I’m ‘the most insensitive wart you have ever had the misfortune of meeting’?"

She was silent for a long time and Ron decided she wasn’t going to answer him.  
"I’m going to get a butterbeer. Do you want one?" he asked. She nodded her head; he released her, and headed towards the kitchen.  
~

 

Hermione didn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she watched him walk away, she took in the droop of his shoulders and realized that by not answering she’d hurt him. Her hand shook slightly as she pushed the curls off her forehead. This shouldn’t be so hard, she was going to have to face up to what was going on between them, or at least acknowledge it. She wasn’t sure this was the moment or the time; but perhaps it was time for her to face her emotions instead of burying and denying them.

She smiled at him when he came back and took the butterbeer from his hand. He turned and made to go back upstairs.

"Ron," she said hoarsely. "Are you leaving?"

He turned and looked at her, a confused expression crossed his features, "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"No, I’d really like to finish our conversation," she whispered, feeling her face get hot. "Come sit back down." Hermione could tell he was torn. She saw the light blush that covered his face and the fear in his eyes.

"Okay," he muttered and crossed the room to sit beside her once again on the couch.

Hermione took a deep breath, "You asked me if I really think you’re insensitive." She paused. "Not really, but I do think you speak sometimes without thinking." She glanced over at him, carefully watching his expression.

"That’s a fair observation," he whispered, "I really don’t mean to. Just like I really don’t mean to give you a hard time about Vicky." He was biting his lip and she thought perhaps he picked up that habit from her.

"Why does Viktor bother you so much?"

"I’m not sure, I guess I mightbejealous," he said quickly. "I mean he’s so mucholder and talented than anyone at Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Ron, he’s a good friend and that’s it. Just like Harry is a good friend." She continued, "and you are talented too Ron." She could tell he wanted to say something but was hesitating and her heart raced. "Ron what is it?"

She watched as he shifted nervously on the couch, he ran his hand through his hair, and finally met her eyes, "Why did you say my Christmas present was unusual?"

She shivered as his eyes locked on hers; her heart pounded, and she had never been more aware of him. It was quite disconcerting and she had a fleeting image of him just tilting his head slightly and placing his lips on hers.

"I guess, I mean," she stammered. "I never knew you thought of me as a girl, hence the present was an unusual thing to buy for your best friend." She once again felt the heat rising to her cheeks, and when she glanced at him, she was astonished to see his mouth hanging open.

"You think I don’t know you’re a girl?" he whispered. "Course I know you’re a girl. I’d have to be blind not to."

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat and for the first time in her life words failed her. She sat there staring at him until she noticed he was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Mistletoe," he said in disbelief. "I don’t believe it, mistletoe."

She looked around completely confused, and wondered if he was going a bit daft, "What are you going on about Ron?"

She looked over at him and he was pointing to a lone spring of mistletoe hanging suspended over their heads. He was blushing, and pulling at his pajamas nervously.

"Hermione?" he whispered turning to face her.

"Yes?" she whispered back and refused to meet his eyes. She knew if she looked at him just then he would read everything she felt for him in her eyes.

"Have you ever?" he was stammering, she could see a fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead. "That is, have you ever kissed anyone?"

She blushed and looked back up at the mistletoe, "No..." Her voice trailed off nervously as he shifted closer to her on the couch, "Have you?"

He was only inches from her now, she could feel his breath coming in spurts against her face, and she saw his hands tremble, "No, doesn’t seem fair that Harry has, does it?"

Their heads were moving closer together and Hermione was certain he could hear her heart pounding, her blood roared in her ears.

"No, it doesn’t," she managed before she felt his lips on hers, and she lifted her hands to his shoulders. Fireworks seemed to go off and she felt herself tremble when he pulled her against him.

It only lasted a moment and he lifted his lips from hers, "Hermione..." he whispered and lifted a hand to push a curl back behind her ear, "Can I try that again?"

She wasn’t sure if she moved first or if he did, she only knew moments later her lips were on his, his tongue slid against hers and caused her to moan low in her throat.

Then it was over all too quickly when a soft cough erupted behind them.

"Shouldn’t you two be sleeping?" an amused voice asked.

They released their grip on each other abruptly and turned to face Sirius who looked more than slightly amused.

"We were just talking," Hermione whispered frantically. Snuffles stop smirking."

"It was the mistletoe," Ron stammered. "Honest we were just talking."

Sirius just laughed and raised his eyebrow, "I think the two of you best get upstairs before your mother wakes up."

Hermione noticed Ron looked completely terrified by the thought, and almost smiled as he got up and raced up the stairs. Hermione got up and moved to follow him, Sirius’s chuckles echoing in her ears. She reached the top of the  
steps and paused for a moment to place her fingers on her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she smiled the first genuine smile she had all evening.

Remus Lupin came out of the shadows of the sitting room, "Sirius that was  
cruel."

"Mooney old friend, admit you’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first."

Sirius chuckled at the expression on his old friend's face.

"You’re right. That mistletoe was inspired," Remus grinned. "You thoroughly enjoyed catching them too."

"Just trying to help them along a bit. They are more stubborn than James and Lily ever were," Sirius replied.

The two remaining Marauders sat together, both enjoying the first bit of Christmas cheer they had felt in a long time.


End file.
